The Slytherins and the Boggart
by DragonLover2
Summary: Draco and the rest of the Slytherins are in DADD class and guess what they are studying?


Slytherins and the Boggart  
  
  
  
It was Monday morning and the fifth year Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts. As they got up from their table in the Great Hall they wondered what the lesson was.   
  
"I bet we're studying vampires," said a very ugly Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
"No. We're doing dragons!" exclaimed Jessica Nott.  
  
"Hey, maybe if we do dragons Professor Black will let us study Draco from all aspects. Now that would be fun!" Pansy Pug Face Parkinson said.  
  
Sirius Black was found innocent over the summer when Harry Potter and his gang of friends cornered Peter Pettigrew and turned him into the Ministry of Magic.   
  
"No that would just make me want to throw up all of my breakfast," Draco Malfoy put in.  
  
"Your no fun Draco," Pansy pouted.  
  
"Hey Jessie."  
  
"What Draco?"  
  
"Why would we even do dragons in DADA if they aren't really something we have to protect ourselves from?" Draco asked.  
  
"Oh. I guess I never thought of it that way," she replied.  
  
"Maybe we'll do Dementors. Now that would be fun. Maybe Professor Black could bring in a real Dementor and show us how to fight them off like he did when he was in Azkaban," Crabbe put in.  
  
"That would cool," said Goyle.  
  
"I already know how to do that though," sighed Draco.  
  
When the students entered the classroom Professor Black wasn't in yet. They all sat down and took out their books, parchment, and quills. Five minutes after settling in Professor Black came in.  
  
"Put all of your books and stuff away. We are going to have a more hands on class today and all that you need is your wand and yourself. Can somebody tell me what creature shows you what your worst fear is?" Black asked.   
  
Jessica raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Nott?"  
  
"A boggart," she responded. "They shape-shift into whatever it is that you fear the most. But if you are in large groups such as this one the boggart gets confused and might change into two things at once. The thing that really destroys a boggart is laughter. I heard from one of the Gryffindors that Lupin told them that he saw a boggart turn into a half-headless corpse and half flesh-eating slug. Lupin said it was really funny."  
  
"Very good. Ten points to Slytherin. Now follow me."  
  
He lead them down many dark and gloomy hallways until they reached a large door with the name S. Black on it.   
  
"Step into my office please," Black said motioning to the door.  
  
They all stepped into a large room with an oak desk and a big high backed chair. There was a large ginger haired cat sitting on his desk and it leaped down purred against his leg then exited the room. A large clock stood against a wall. It had many hands on it like the one that is at the Weasley's house. The clock rattled when the students started talking.   
  
"Don't worry, this is perfectly safe," he said to the students that were backing away." Now I want all of you to think of your worst fear. When you come up here I will let the boggart out of this clock then you will think of something that would make it look funny, then, say Riddikulus. Say it with me now."  
  
"Riddikulus," the class chorused.   
  
"Pansy you can come up here and do it first. Don't worry Lupin did this two years ago with third year Gryffindors. Come on up," he repeated.  
  
"Does everybody have an idea of what their boggart will look like?"  
  
A murmur of yes went around the room. Pansy stepped up in front of the class. Sparks shot out of Black's wand and the clock door opened. A frizzle haired Pansy stepped out of the clock. Its face was covered in pimples and blackheads.   
  
Pansy pointed her wand at it and yell, "Riddikulus!"  
  
A mirror popped up in front of the boggart Pansy and cracked right down the center. Everyone in the class laughed.   
  
"Crabbe," Lupin said over the laughter.  
  
He walked up to where Pansy was standing and the boggart turned into a giant four-foot high lobster.   
  
"Riddikulus."  
  
The lobster was in a pot of boiling water.  
  
"Goyle."  
  
A big black shaggy dog was standing there snarling and foaming out of the mouth. A "Riddikulus" later it was a puppy jumping up in the air.  
  
"Bulstrode."  
  
Millicent walked up to the boggart and it turned into a werewolf. People in back of her gasped. The werewolf was about to pounce when she cried, "Riddikulus" and it was lying on the floor with a silver dagger in its heart. Professor Black's eyes went wide at the sight of the werewolf. He snapped out of it and called out,  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Draco stepped out in front of the boggart and it turned into a dementor. The dementor glided towards him and removed its hood. It had two slits for eyes and a big hole for a mouth. It took his collar in its long bony fingers and raised him up. A chill ran through Draco body before he pointed his wand at it and yelled, "Expecto potronum!"  
  
The dementor flew back as a bright silver panther shot out of the end of Draco's wand. The panther was chasing the dementor back. It disappeared when Draco cried "Riddikulus" and the dementor's robes fell off revealing the frilly pink dress that Pansy had worn to the Yule Ball the year before.  
  
The class, save Pansy, laughed harder than ever. Even Professor Black was laughing.   
  
The dementor changed into a decapitated head. Then into a mummy. Then into a Hippogriff.   
  
"Good! It's getting confused.   
  
"Zabini, finish it off!" Black yelled.  
  
Blaise stepped up and the boggart turned into the dark mark. Blaise raised his was and shouted "Riddikulus". The boggart exploded into thousands of pieces and everybody cheered.   
  
The bell signaling the end of class went off.   
  
"30 points to Slytherin for the great job. I want a full roll of parchment on boggarts and how to get rid of them, due next Monday. Class dismissed." 


End file.
